South Park's Killing Spree
by Mulan Ayano
Summary: One ordinary day while the parents were gone, some South Park kids were just sitting around living their own paradise til the new intrude, saying theres a hockey masked killer along with another killer with a butcher knife roaming around town. Please READ


Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Matt and Trey does.

**Hi I'm BlackShadowedAssassin**

**Summary: One ordinary day, while the parents were gone, some South Park kids were just sitting down relaxing themselves, living their own paradise, til the news interrupted, saying that there's a hockey masked killer along with a another killer with a butcher knife is roaming around town. How will the children survive? Are the parents dead? Please R&R.**

**Genre: Horror/Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter 1: Paradise to **Catastrophe

* * *

Cartman was at home, watching Terrance and Phillip and being a fat ass eating cheesy poofs. "Mmm, cheesy poofs, yeah," he said crunching on the on the cheesy poofs with the cheesy marks his mouth. On the television, the commercial ended and Terrance & Phillip came back on. "Terrance and Phillip kick ass," Cartman slotched back til the phone rang. He growled in frustration,"Who the hell could that be", Cartman said to himself as he picked up the phone. "Who the hell is this", he asked, not realizing who he was talking to. 

"Eric? Is that you", Mrs.Cartman asked.

"Oh, ma hey what do you want"

"Uhh...Eric, I won't be home til whenever," she said.

"Whenever, woman you should be at home on my leash cooking my food instead of sleeping around you fuckingwhore," he shot at her.

"Eric! Remind me to let you know that if you talk to me like that again, I'll put you on a diet," She yelled, scared him with the volume.

"OK, ma, why," he cried like a child.

"I'm locked up in the mall with your friends' parents," she explained.

"But meh, I'll miss you," he cried.

"I know Eric, now you be good, mommy's little piggy," Mrs.Cartman said.

"Meh," he whined.

"OK I'll miss you, give your mommy a kiss hone," she babbied making kissing sounds over the phone.

"Okay, bye ma," he hung up the phone continuing to watch tv.

* * *

At Stan's House 

Stan was laid on the floor, while Shelly sat on the couch watching Terrance and Phillip. Shelly was looking quite angry, because she like Jesus and Pals. "Stan, why do you watch this stuff," she growled.

"Aw, come one Shelly it's funny," he said looking back at her.

_"Terrance, I think I have to fart," Phillip said_

_"You want me to check," Terrance said asTerrance bend over. _

_"-fart- hahahahahahaha," they laughed._

Stan knocked himself over laughing so hard while Shelly was looking mean at him, Shelly was so mad and she wanted to watch _Jesus & Pals_. Stan was still laughing on the floor continuosly til the door bell rang. He stood up and opened the door and it was Kyle and Kenny.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here," Stan said.

"Nothing, just bored. Hey can we watch Terrance and Phillip," Kyle asked.

"Sure," Stan said as he let his friends walk in and closed the door. They all sat on the floor, watching Terrance and Phillip and the long hard shitful fart was going to be best for last.

_"Are you ready," they both said._

"YEAH," the three boys cheered.

"Oh my GOD," Shelly scoffed rolling her eyes.

_"OK--," they both bend their asses on televisions about to fart, but the program was interrupted from 'NEWS BREAKING'._

Stan's eyes and mouth were wide and Kyle was as well along with Kenny. "This is bullshit,"Kyle said

_"We interrupt this program for news breaking, there's a news breaking that there's a hockey masked killer named Jason Vorhees roaming around town slaughtering innocent citizens in South Park and--," a man was whispering in the news reporter's ear._

_"Uhh-huh. Oh my GOD! Well there's some more breaking news that another killer that carries a butcher knife which goes by the name of Michael Myers is loose at town as well. If you bastards want to live then RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN FOR YOUR MOTHER-beep- LIFE, YOU HEAR ME! IF THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU AND THEY'RE CHASING YOU, RUN FOR YOUR -beep-DAMN LIFE! IF YOU FALL, CRAWL LIKE A CRIPPLE PERSON, GET YOUR ASS UP AND RUN LIKE YOUR ASS IS ON FIRE YOU HEAR ME! OK back to Terrance and Phillip," The news reporter informed._

As the news went off the boys were looking at each other, they couldn't believe that this foolishness ruined their show. "What the hell," Stan said. Kyle walked to the phone mad. "Kyle what are you doing," Kenny said. "I'm going to settle this right now," he said and dialed the numbers to Cartman's house.

**At Cartman's House**

Cartman was hiding under his bed and he heard the phone ring. He got out the bed slightly and shivered in fear. "Hel...hello"

"Fat Ass, what the hell did you just do," Kyle yelled.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Cartman said.

"Don't play dumb fat ass! You threatened the reporters' that you were gonna make them eat their parents fat ass," Kyle accused.

"All from what they said is true," Cartman said.

"I don't beleive you one bit, not at all you fat sack of shit," Kyle insulted.

"You know what you can do, kiss my ass you fuckingjew," Cartman hunged up the phone.

**At Stan's house...**

Kyle slammed the phone, heated and he stomped his feet outside and screamed.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"What happend," Stan ran outside.

To be continued...

* * *

**How do you like the first chapter of this story? Is it good or bad please review! What's going to happen next? What was outside that scared Kyle? What happend to the parents?**


End file.
